Beneath Seraphic Wings
by dekinut
Summary: Futch x Sasuke fic.


Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Home_Submenu collapsed. Click to expand submenu._

Just In_Submenu collapsed. Click to expand submenu._

Community_Submenu collapsed. Click to expand submenu._

Forum_Submenu collapsed. Click to expand submenu._

Dictionary

Search

Login

Register

Extras_Submenu collapsed. Click to expand submenu._

**Der Offizielle LEGO Shop**

Ein umfangreiches Sortiment an LEGO

Produkten, wie Star Wars & BIONICLE

_www.LEGO.de_

**Anime Figures For Sale**

Huge Selection Of Hundreds Of Toys

Statues & Figures From 200+ Titles

_ Potter Fan?_

We've got great gifts for Hogwart's

students of all ages.

_ of Form_

Bottom of Form

Seraphic Touch

The ninja woke up early. He usually does. But some circumstances tend to hinder him from doing so. The truth is, he wanted to wake up early. His body, though, doesn't like to cooperate with him. Even his eyes did not want to see the sunshine that had came into view from the window. Just as the sun had risen, the ninja sat up. But he didn't move from that position. He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes once again.

He let random thoughts flow.

...-Flash Back-...

Sasuke walked along the halls seemingly looking for someone. Since he wasn't able to find whomever it was that he was going to talk to, he exits the castle. Outside, was where he saw her. He wasn't really sure whether to approach the female ninja. After all, he has nothing interesting to say. Spotting Sasuke, Kasumi ran to him, smiling, as usual. The boy could only watch her as the wind gently gusts through the strands of her hair. Her eyes reflected the sun's glimmer. She waves her hands up to him as she called his name. He found this completely irresistible.

The boy always had a simple crush on Kasumi. Mondo was the backup-teaser. He'd make fun of the younger ninja even in front of Kasumi. But Kasumi, on the other hand, doesn't understand what was really going on. Same as for Sasuke who didn't seem to know why he begins to act wacko-like when Kasumi's around. If it was just a simple admiration, the feeling could've left him already. To him, hesitating to tell Kasumi how he feels is more of a training. In fact, he finds this as some obstacle.

As she neared him, Sasuke tried to control his emotions and act normally. "Hey, Sasuke!" She greeted with a smile.

"Yo." Whenever he says these short replies to Kasumi, he wanted to beat himself up. 'Yo' wasn't even a good thing to say. It'll leave the one you're talking to, speechless. Except for Kasumi. She immediately had something to say after her greetings, regardless of what the reply was. "How are you?"

'I'm not fine because of you. Damn.' Sasuke murmured.

"Pardon?"

"I'm fine." He said without even giving her a glance.

"Oh? I don't think so. Your face is all red. Maybe you're not feeling well." She moved an inch to him, shortening the gap between them. His face burned red. From red, it turned to bright red, as the female ninja touched his forehead. Her fingers brushed against the coffee brown strands. The boy quickly backed off. "I said I'm fine!" He said in a rather loud tone.

Kasumi wasn't really –that- surprised at Sasuke's actions. He was always like that. He seemed worried, nervous, bothered... and all. "Ok then." She said, as she took back her hand from his forehead.

"..." Sasuke couldn't say anything. His oddness was coming back again. He ought to control this specially when in front of Kasumi.

"You sadden me." Kasumi softly said, looking on the ground.

'You sadden me worse.' Sasuke thought instead of speak. No way could he reply to such a statement. He didn't know why, how so, in what way did he sadden the other ninja. His face told Kasumi how puzzling what she said was.

She begins to explain. "You're always like that. You act in such a not-so-normal way that gets me offended. I saw you when you talk to other people and you're not like this. But to me... I don't understand, Sasuke. Make me understand."

Tension rose up to his senses. Kasumi was –offended-. He kept on thinking how dumb he was for acting strangely. He knew it was time to tell her what really was going on. Before he could even do so, Kasumi started again. "You know what, Sasuke? You don't have to be like that to me if you're just shy."

"I'm not shy. I'm in love with you." He firmly said, not wanting to hear or see her reaction to this. But at least, this would be the end of his suffering. That is, if he gets a positive answer. His expectations were a bit too much. It was –impossible- for Kasumi to accept him. Probably because of age. And their mission as ninjas was a plus to what could hinder all these. But one thing that the boy fears was, her feelings towards him.

"...What?" Her eyes were inquisitive and uncertain.

"Nothing," was the only reply he could think of. She didn't understand or she didn't want to.

"Sasuke, what you're saying is not right."

"How can it be 'not right' when I feel it all the time?" Hearing 'not right' seemed more like she didn't want him at all.

"...You see, to me..." She paused. "You're...special to me but..."

"But what? I'm younger? I'm weak? We're on a mission? What?"

"Because, to me..."

"..."

"You're just like a little brother to me." She softly said. She didn't want to hurt Sasuke's feelings.

...-End of Flash Back-...

Tears trickled down his cheek. He never cried for anyone. Only to his relatives but, she was special. Kasumi meant so much to him.

He hears knocks from the door and with that he wipes his tears away, readies himself, then opens the door.

"Good Morning. Uh, Lord Riou calls." One of the 108 stars of Destiny, Futch, revealed to him.

"Yeah. I'll be coming there in a sec."

Futch studied the other boy's face. "Did you sleep well? Your eyes are all groggy. Are you sick?"

"That doesn't concern you." That was rather rude, but Futch didn't seem to mind.

"Right. I better go then." He turned his back at the ninja and before he could walk, he hears a 'Sorry' from behind him. But the dragon knight ignored this and walked off ahead.

Everyone was gathered in the great hall. Sasuke had a complete view of Kasumi from his position. When Kasumi felt like she was being stared at, she looked at Sasuke, who completely turned away.

"You should pay attention, ninja." Futch smirked at him.

"I am paying attention."

"Really? Haha. Guess so." Futch giggled and went back to listening to the plans for the next skirmish.

Sasuke got a bit pissed. It was true, after all. He didn't even get any of the tactics that were given. The worse comes to him when he was appointed to Kasumi's unit. He wanted so badly to decline but he knew where it could lead... To embarrassment.

Futch noticed the uneasiness in Sasuke being assigned to that unit. "Lord Riou, can I ask you a favor?"

The Dragon Knight walked up in front. He whispered stuff to Riou. "That would be a great offense against the highlands. But that's merely my opinion, sir."

As he went back to his position, he smiled at Sasuke who actually ignored him at once.

"Sasuke, you'll be at Humprey's Unit together with Futch."

He was relieved and a bit thankful. But he didn't paln to lower his pride.

After explaining all the tactics, Shu asked Riou to give the signal and so he did. They fought and as expected won and got Greenhill to lend their strength to them.

Futch came walking from the Infantry to the Infirmary to request some medicines from Doctor Huan.

"Excuse me. Can I have a small treatment kit, sir?" Futch politely asked.

Doctor stood up and looked for one then handed it to Futch. "Here you go. I see you're not the one wounded, hm."

"This is for a friend. I believe he'd not even come here." Futch let out a soft laugh.

"Ah. Hurry up and come to this friend of yours then, the wounds may be severe, just in case bring him here."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." He left and went to the ninja's room.

He knocks. No reply. Knocks. No reply. For the third time he did. He got no reply still. He sighed. Then the door miraculously opened.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hid his wound from Futch.

Futch showed him the treatment kit. Then gave him a smile. "Can I come in?"

"No. I don't need that."

"Don't be so hardheaded."

"I'm not."

"Show me your left hand." Futch ordered.

His left hand held the wound. He showed the right hand instead.

"Don't you know right from left?" The dragon knight reached the ninja's left hand. "Here is your left hand." Crimson was stained on his hand. "See?"

The contact that his hand had with the other boy made him tense. His heart started to skip beats. What he felt was in a sense was different from what he feels when he's with Kasumi. But, of course. Kasumi is a female. Futch is a male. He shook his head and pulled his hand away.

"Ok. Ok. Ok." Sasuke simply said in defeat. Futch chuckled and entered Sasuke's room.

"Your room is a bit untidy."

"Only girls say that."

"Yeah? I could be a girl then." Futch laughed.

Sasuke blushed and offered Futch a seat. Futch refused to sit. He pushed Sasuke onto the chair. As for him, he knelt down the floor. The fact that Futch was kneeling down between his legs, made Sasuke turn red. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna dress up your wounds, of course." Another smile was marked on the Dragon Knight's face. He explored the treatment kit and found the right ointment and some cloth. He wet the cloth and gently pressed it onto Sasuke's sides. "I'll clean your wounds first."

"Er.. Ok." Sasuke sat still. Futch continued to wipe the blood off the ninja's skin. Next he applied the ointment with his bear hands. He felt the warm sensation that Futch's fingers gave him. He tried hard not to feel aroused or anything by this. It wasn't normal for him to feel that way. Not for a guy, specially. After that, Futch wrapped the wounds with dry cloth. "There, it's done."

Sasuke replies with a faint smile then a "Thanks."

"No problem." Futch put the ointment back onto the kit. As he was fixing things up, Sasuke continuously shook his head. 'I can't like this person. I'm a guy. He's a guy. He's nice. Basically, he is...to everyone.' He thought. And since he was sitting on a stool, wrong movement could bring you falling down on the ground. He didn't fall on the ground. Nope. He fell onto Futch. Their faces were less than an inch apart. Their lips...weren't apart, in fact, they ended up kissing. Sasuke's eyes were wide open so as Futch's. Sasuke jumped off. "SORRY. Damn." Futch just blinked at him.

"Sasuke... It was an accident, right?"

"Of course it was. Damn. What kind of question is that... AreyoucrazyI'mnotgayIdon'tkissboysonpurpose!!!"

"Ah well. I should be going."

Sasuke was a bit confuzzled. Futch seemed like he was disappointed. "Thanks, by the way." He got nothing else to say, so he might as well be thankful for the kindness that the Dragon Knight showed him.

"It's ok. We can do it again, if you like." He puts the treatment kit down.

"Huh?" Sasuke scratched his head. If what the other boy meant was the dress-my-wound thing, it was ok but if was... well. It's not good to kiss boys, he kept on thinking to himself.

Futch held Sasuke close. Sasuke, on the contrary, wonders why he was letting Futch do this to him. Futch licked his lips. He closed his eyes and locked his lips to Sasuke's. Futch felt Sasuke's soft, warm, moist lips. Sasuke didn't pull back or anything. He didn't kiss back, either. He was too stunned of Futch's touch. The Dragon Knight lets go and picks up the kit again and heads for the door.

"You don't have to thank me for that one."

Sasuke could only watch as Futch disappeared from his view.

-Owari-

I'm not good at writing fics. Haha.

Top of Form


End file.
